


A loving home.

by lonelylarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, BIG SIZE DIFFERENCE, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, God this plot is a mess but I'll make it work I promise omg, Harry is an alcoholic kind of, Hybrid Louis, Kitten Louis, LOUIS CLIMBS ON COUNTERS, Lawyer Harry, Lots of Crying, M/M, Master/Pet, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Multi, Ownership, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Pet Store, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Trust Issues, heat - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, owner harry, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylarrie/pseuds/lonelylarrie
Summary: "Did you draw this, kitten? It's gorgeous!" Harry praised, his fingers reaching down and combing through the hair between Louis' triangular ears.The hybrid blushed hard at the compliment, blinking up at Harry and flinching slightly at the hand. "Oh!" Louis said in response, his body jittery with butterflies and his temperature too high, "Mm.. Hm.. M'kay.."Harry smiled gently, knowing all too well that Louis would take his time processing and accepting the praise."Gonna make another one, kay?" Louis told his owner quietly. His feet were turned inwards, tail wiggling cautiously behind him while he fiddled with his fingers.The kitten scurried off to his art room, his sketchbook pressed tightly to his happy tummy.—Basically Louis is a kitten and Harry is his owner. They’re both learning the ways of life and how to love.—Please read the tags! There are a lot of things in this story that could potentially be triggering. Love you all and I'm just looking out for you cuties.





	1. Max and Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 2 in the morning and I have school tomorrow but I couldn't sleep without getting this damn plot out of my heart. It's been sitting in my notes on my phone for a couple... weeks?? OOPS.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this, please read the tags! There is abuse and manipulation in the first chapter.

 

     Louis held back a sob as a fist collided into his stomach. His triangular ears pressed to his head in an effort to keep the yelling out. So loud. So loud. It hurts his head as the yelling rattles his sensitive hearing. He hears bits and pieces of what his owner is saying: stupid, worthless, irritating. Louis is sure that they don’t mean anything nice. How can it be nice with the scowl his owner has on his face?

 

     Itchy. His flushed cheeks are soso itchy from the tears streaming down– Louis just wants to claw at his skin. He’s tucked away in the corner of the room, frail knees brought up tight to his chest. He tries to make himself as tiny as possible (it wasn’t very possible, he was already so small). Ears down, so his owner doesn’t snip them. Face down, so his owner can’t slap him. Tail in, so his owner can’t burn it with the end of a cigarette. Feet tucked, so his owner won’t step on them. Careful, careful, careful Louis. But the beatings still keep coming, and Louis feels like he can’t even breathe anymore. Even when he does, it smells like alcohol.

 

     Screaming. Louis is screaming by now, bracing himself as Max kicks him further into the corner of the room he hated so much. Time outs he spent here a year ago morphed into the current relentless and drunken beatings– a couple blood splatters marking the wall help Louis to remember who’s boss around the house. His throat feels raw with how much he’s screamed. The kitten knows it only eggs Max on, encourages the sick sadist inside of his owner. But Louis just can’t stop screaming, the sound of it much more comforting than Max’s rumble of threats.

 

     Bruising. There was definitely going to be bruising tomorrow. Max towers over Louis, picking him up by the hair and slamming his knuckles into the once glowing skin of Louis’ cheekbones. He roughly lets go of Louis’ head, the back of it bouncing off the corner of the wall he was stuck in, and it made the kitten wince as he went dizzy.

 

     “You fucking idiot. You piss’n the fuckin’ toilet, not in my bed. I’ve told you so many times, get it through your head! Piss! In! The! Fuckin’! Toilet!” Max screams back, the last words emphasized with a slap or a punch, his knuckles bruised and bloodied. He steps back, calling out a curse word before punching the wall. A hole in it is left behind.

 

     “Look what you made me do to you, Louis! Look at all of the shit you caused!” Max bellowed.

 

     It was Louis’ fault, the kitten has come to learn. It was always Louis’ fault. The washing machine broke down? It’s because Louis’ one stuffed animal he added in fucked it up. Max didn’t bring home those pretty but smelly women? It’s because Louis’ been out in public and set a bad rep for Max.

 

     “It’s you. It’s always fucking you.”

 

     The words hurt because Louis doesn’t really get what he’s doing wrong. He’s trying to be good. He’s trying so hard.

 

     “Sorry.. So so sorry. Didn’t mean to, Max. Promise,” Louis chokes out, sounding like broken and rasped mewls.

 

     “You are an absolute waste of space.”

_‘Waste of space? Waste is like garbage, but.. waste means that part above the hips ‘n bum. Am I garbage? I am above my hips? Confusing.. Max is so confusing... What about the space part? Is Max saying I am an alien?_

 

_Garbage alien..?’_

 

     “Max.. Not a– waste of space!” Louis whines, wincing as he feels a slap across his bruising cheekbones.

 

     Louis regrets saying that. He doesn’t know why he attempted to defend himself. It always ended in a couple more bruisings the next day whenever he did.

 

 

\-----

 

 

     The mirror in Louis’ room looks pretty whenever the light flickers off of it in the morning. He stares at it curiously from the side, his tail swaying back and forth while his ears twitch repeatedly in thought.

 

 _How does it do that?_ Louis ponders, watching the line of light bounce off the mirror and onto the wall. He purrs softly, padding over to the wall and reaching for the colourful light. He steps on his tippy toes, whining as he grabs and grabs and grabs– but comes back with nothing.

 

     Louis turns his head to look at himself in the mirror, tilting his head. He’s shorter than the strange rectangular glass, though he’s sure it’s normal for a 16 year old kitten. His combed ears and tails are missing hair, which gives off a patchy appearance. _Curvy_ , Louis thinks, _like the fancy bottles at the bar Max always goes to_ (then comes back reeking so bad, Louis doesn’t have the courage to cover his nose). He’s got on one of Max’s old hoodies, smelling like clean laundry and expensive spray bottles (Louis is pretty sure it’s called “colony”). It was a comforting scent, something he missed in the earlier life he had with Max when that scent was a constant. Now that scent is just false hope.

 

     Louis notices all the bruises forming.

 

     “Louis.”

 

     The kitten’s shoulders tense at the sound of his name from toxic lips, a shaking in his knees now starting up. He turns around, facing his owner.

 

     Max kneels, cupping Louis’ face gently yet still holding the power to make him flinch. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. You know how I get when I go out with the boys from work. Sometimes daddy can’t handle you being naughty. So you need to be extra good,” he says, voice low and raspy.

 

     Louis’ owner settles on the floor, taking Louis’ hand and tugging the bruised kitten in his lap. The kitten breathes in Max’s scent, purring when he smells clean laundry and expensive spray. He nuzzles into his owner’s neck, eyes closing in bliss while he presses his cheek to the dip in Max’s button up. There’s a stain in the collar of his button up, in the shape of lips.

 

     “Do you forgive daddy, little one?”

 

 _No._ “Yes... Forgive you. Stay home?” Louis asks softly, and smiles lazily when Max nods against him.

 

     “Of course. Anything for you.”

 

     Max adjusts Louis in his lap so that the kitten has his back to his owner’s chest, the pair now staring at their reflections in Louis’ $1000 mirror. Max still has his suit on, lint rolled to perfection. His hair is swooped back with wax, looking soft in the morning light. He’s clean shaven, looking like his age for once (28).

 

     Louis looks at himself, face neutral as he stares, slightly boney and his legs bruised and cut. Max looks so handsome. Louis looks like a street kitty.

 

     “Aren’t we quite the cute pair?” Max coos, pressing kisses to Louis’ sensitive ears. Louis doesn’t think he can take another round of beatings so he stays silent instead of hissing.

 

     “Handsome.”

 

     “Me, kitten?”

 

     “Yes..”

 

     “Thank you, this suit is new.”

 

     Louis doesn’t really get the important part in that, but he nods anyways, closing his eyes and basking in the warmth of the sun that peeked into the room through the window. He breathes in Max’s fresh scent, enjoying it before it turns into the disgusting scent of alcohol.

 

 

\-----

 

 

     “Let’s take this off of you. Then we can have our fun.”

 

 _No.. It’ll hurt again._ “Okay..”

 

     “Remember to keep quiet, darling. Keep quiet.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate it so much. I also love hearing from y'all so.. Leave me some feedback in the comments, you cuties. x


	2. Foster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AH! I got so giddy reading everyone's comments and seeing all those kudo's that I just had to update! I'm sorry if it seems like it's going very slow. But I just want Louis' pieces of his character, like his relationship with other characters and his responses/reactions to certain situations, to be pretty clear or clear enough to the point where y'all are like: 'Oooh, so since he said that ____, I can conclude that Louis is _____'. WOAH that felt like English class with that weird template thingy... Basically, I don't want to just dive into the plot without letting everyone know the characters a little...(:!
> 
> ANYWAYS, I'm rambling! Bear with me for the first introductory chapters. I love you all, thank you for the feedback, it had me jumping with joy at school!

**Two years later**

    “Hi Mr. Ken, m’here for my nail appointment!”

    “Oh yes Mrs. Barbie, right this way! Do do-do do do...”

    “Would you like a light pink or a hot pink colour today, Ms. Barbie?”

    “Hmm… Hot pink!”

    “Ehem?”

    “Mm. Hot pink, **_please..._** ”

    The two dolls waddle away to a tiny station that mimicked an actual salon, hair flailing all over before their legs were forcefully bent, and they were ‘seated’ awkwardly. Barbie’s hand shot up, slapping it down on the tiny table, ready for her manicure.

    “Niall... Louis... What did I say about using nail polish on the dolls?” a scolding tone came from the doorway. The two kittens simultaneously looked towards the door of their playroom, eyes blinking innocently at whoever was there while their tails dropped and their ears flopped. Louis looked over his shoulder from where he was laid on the floor, tummy down on the carpet and knees bent behind him. He sat up straighter, hands resting in his lap on instinct as he faced Liam politely.

    “Hi Liam,” Louis said softly, voice barely a whisper and his eyes wandering anywhere but Liam.

    Niall, on the other hand...

    “Daddy!” Niall beamed. The blonde kitten mewled happily and rushed up from their paused playing on the floor to greet his owner: Liam Payne. He had almost spilt the bottle of nail polish on his way to his human lover and Liam had a mini heart attack. Niall squealed and went full on koala-position with Liam (who couldn’t resist his little lover and gave in by wrapping his arms around the tiny kitty tightly, kisses peppered all over).

    “It’s very nice to see you two,” Liam murmured into Niall’s shoulder, eyes closed while he rubbed his companions back gently. He pulled back and set Niall back down, towering over the giddy kitten. “But I’ve told you both numerous times that nail polish, dolls, and the carpet aren’t exactly the best combination. Remember what happened the first time?”

    Louis and Niall both nodded in sync.

    “And then the time after that?”

    Nod nod.

    “And then... the time _after that_?”

    Nod nod.

    Liam sighs, wondering if they even get it. “So, no more of that, okay? Or else I won’t buy anymore nail polish for the both of you,” he scolds sternly, though his tone gets a bit softer in the end when he sees Louis tearing up and looking down at his shaking fingers. He brings a hand up, ruffling Niall’s hair gently, to which the kitten responds with a hum of approval. Liam doesn’t bother to pet Louis’ head. He knows the boy will flinch and scramble away from him. It’s best to just let Louis absorb the emotions from other people on his own.

    “Sh sh, Lou, it’s okay,” Niall soothes, and that was enough for Louis to whine and immediately sob into Niall’s shoulder, mumbling incoherent noises to which Niall nodded at.

    “You’re okay, Louis. Just a little mistake. Next time, you’ll remember and I’ll give you a cookie and some milk, yeah? How does that sound?” Liam offered gently, squatting next to the pair. Louis responded with a shaky nod and hiccups.

    Niall looked up. “Daddy, I get cookies and some milk too?”

    “Yes... Yes, Niall. You will too.”

\---

    After a reminder to Niall that dinner will be done in a couple hours, Liam exited the room, the door closing as soft as possible behind him. He rested his back against it, closing his eyes and sighing to himself. It had been 4 months since Liam had officially been Louis’ “foster parent”, giving him time to adapt to a proper, non-abusive household environment before he finds himself a forever home. 

    Month one consisted of through the wall conversations, soft voices and one word responses. It hadn’t been much of a surprise to Liam, usually all hybrids were like that on unfamiliar territory; they were closed off and barely responsive, even going as far as hissing or scratching. Thankfully Louis did nothing of the hissing or scratching. In fact, Liam was pretty sure he did just–... absolutely nothing. The hybrid would be holed up in his room, and sometimes Liam would have to lure the boy out with a cookie to make sure he wasn’t dead or something. Sometimes if Louis was really not feeling well about the day, the kitten would scribble on a piece of paper what he wanted to say and then slip the paper beneath the door crack. Other times it would be a drawing, and Liam saught Niall’s help to understand it. Thank God for Niall.

    Month two was like having two Niall’s. Niall had grown to love Louis with all of his heart. Liam knew they shared late night conversations with each other about everything, sneaking into each other’s beds even when he told them to get some sleep. Niall had been Liam’s link to communicate better with Louis, nudging his owner when he knew Louis was having a rough morning, or stealing the attention away from Louis when he knew Louis was getting nervous underneath gazing eyes. Niall was, in a way, Louis’ communication tool. Month two was pretty much.. Louis ate when Niall ate. He would bathe after Niall bathed, or with Niall. He would agree with everything Niall said (even if it didn’t even make sense). He would copy the way Niall said things, even mispronouncing certain words to match Niall’s Irish accent. He would brush his teeth with Niall, and more and more. It was cute, but Liam made sure to remind Niall that Louis wouldn’t be staying for long, and so he shouldn’t get too attached. It broke Niall’s heart to hear it, but the blonde kitten understood. It never faltered Niall’s love for his fellow fragile feline.

 

    Month three Louis opened up to Liam more. He let Liam look at him in the eye, he let Liam sit close to him, he let Liam host parties again. Most importantly, he let Liam hold a conversation with him. Liam jumped right into talking with him more often, getting him used to mundane small talk.

    ‘Hi, Lou.’ _‘Hi, Liam.’_ ‘How are you?’ _‘Good, how are you?’_ ‘Good, thank you.’ _‘Good...’_ ‘Would you like something to eat?’ _‘Yes.’_ ‘Like what?’ _‘I don’t know.’_ ‘Mac ‘n cheese?’ _‘I don’t know.’_ ‘Steak and mashed potatoes?’ _‘Don’t know, Liam...’_ ‘Let’s go ask Niall then, shall we?’ _‘Guess so.’_

    Ah, of course it was awkward. But, it was so much better than the silence Liam once used to get from the frightened kitten. Louis definitely also liked talking more because he would be rewarded with a treat right after, a cookie or a mango. Niall complained about how he talked too and never got treats, to which Louis jumped right on board and began complaining too. Liam had to buy more cookies and mangoes after a couple minutes of whining.  


    Month four was now, and Liam had grown used to Louis’ sensitivity to certain tones, expressions, and body language. He didn’t mind it. He paid close attention to Louis’ eyes, tails, ears, and body positions now that the boy wouldn’t cry after being looked at for more than a second. He kind of analyzed the kitten. Liam understood the underlying fear inside of Louis though. How could Liam not? After what Louis had gone through for two or so years, the kitten deserved to have someone to understand him, even if it was only for a little while– until Louis found a forever home, and more and more happiness.

 

\----

 

    Liam sometimes sat in his bed before sleeping, looking over Louis’ files. The night would be quiet, the few times where Louis and Niall weren’t giggling their sleep away.

     _‘Name: Louis Tomlinson (Loo-wee Tom-lin-suhn)._

__

    _DOB: Unknown, defaulted to the date of when Louis Tomlinson was first found._

_Height: 4’11._

_Weight: 95 lbs._

_Background: Louis Tomlinson was picked up from the streets on December 24th, at the age of 15, by a man of the name Max Sadel. There was no report of his parents, nor siblings, and so it is assumed that he had been living on the streets for majority of his life. Louis Tomlinson had endured approximately 3 years of sexual, physical, and emotional abuse while under the ownership of Max Sadel (Sah-duhl). Louis Tomlinson suffered extreme tears in the anal cavity, moderate trauma to the head, moderate gashes to the ear and tail...’_

    Liam hated how long the list of Louis’ injuries were.

     _‘Louis Tomlinson had been found freezing in the streets on Christmas morning (2017), suffering multiple gashes along his body as well as a broken nose. Emergency services had brought Louis Tomlinson to the local Hybrid Hospital and treated his wounds. Max Sadel had later been charged with multiple accounts of harassment, and is currently serving his time in London’s jail. It is important to note that Louis Tomlinson will not be acquainted with Max Sadel and/or family and friends of Max Sadel for any reason. Louis Tomlinson had been sent to a Hybrid Shelter (January 1, 2018) before finally being put on the foster list: Hybrids for Foster Care.’_

    There was more on Louis’ injuries in the file, but Liam couldn’t bear it anymore. By this time, he had been so engulfed with Louis’ files that he didn’t even notice Niall climbing into bed.

    “You should be sleeping,” Liam said, half-scolding, tucking the hybrid under the covers and pulling him into his chest. The files were placed neatly on the bedside table.

    Niall snorted. “So should you,” he purred lazily, nosing at Liam’s neck and letting his triangular ears go lax. “Louis is really really sad.”

There was silence for a while.

    “Even though we play house, and dolls, and puzzles, and colouring, and Disney… I can tell Louis is still sad,” Niall continues, a tiny tear slipping from his eye, “So sad..”

    Liam hushes the hybrid, kissing his ears gently and nodding against the fluff of blonde-brunette hair. He waits until Niall falls asleep while rambling about Louis’ past torment, hoping that his own tears dropping against Niall’s hair won’t wake him.

\----

    “Louis,” Liam calls. As soft as it was, Louis still flinches, looking over his shoulder to Liam.

    “Would you like to go to the park today?”

     _Shrug._ “Don’t know..”

    “Well. Niall is going.”

    “Hmp... Don’t know if I want to, Liam..”

    “Even if Niall is going?”

    Louis stares up at Liam who is squatting next to him now, nodding quietly. “Cause I needa poo,” he states, pushing himself up and hurrying to the washroom.

    Liam chuckles, watching him hurriedly open the door, “We’ll wait, silly cat.”

\-----

    The squeak of the swings are loud in the empty park, and Louis thinks it’s much better than hearing other strange people racing around him. The two kittens are holding hands and swinging slowly on the swing set, Louis looking down at his feet while Niall looks at the pond ahead of them with a gently fountain spewing in the middle.

    “Will you forget about me when you’re gone, Lou?” Niall asks, and there’s such a sad tone in his voice that Louis wants to cry.

    “Can’t forget you, Ni... You’re my best friend,” Louis promises, stopping his swinging and letting his lip wobble. He’s too sensitive.

    “You’re mine too... Promise– ... Promise you’ll call me when you find a new home?” Niall begs, stopping his swinging too before standing up from the swings and going in front of Louis, hugging Louis’ face into his chest.

    Louis whines and breathes in Niall’s scent, rubbing his ears on the blonde’s chest. “Promise,” he says.

    “I hope your forever home is really loving, Louis.”

    “Loving?”

    “Warm... Happy... Safe... _That’s_ a loving home.”

    Louis sniffled, saying nothing as he looked out at a couple feeding the ducks in the pond. One of them a half-kitten like him, and the other a full human. He could see them laughing and smiling, enjoying each other’s presence even when doing something as simple as feeding greedy ducks.

    “Then... Then I hope so too, Ni. For– ... a loving home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate it so much. I also love hearing from y'all so.. Leave me some feedback in the comments, you cuties. x


	3. Green Monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the lovely feedback so far! IT MADE ME SCREAM WITH JOY. I never expected to get anywhere close to 1000 hits within the first two chapters! I LOVE YALL HONESTLY. Sorry this one is kind of short. ):

 

 

                Liam didn’t really know how it happened. He blamed it on the rain, simply because he couldn’t blame it on the hybrids. Niall and Louis had been out in the backyard on the weekend as it rained, dancing and prancing. Louis had gotten cold easily from how small he was, and was quick to rush inside. Niall on the other hand stayed outside, which soon resulted in a runny nose and a mild cold.

 

                “Say aah,” Louis singsonged, sitting back on his calves as he pressed a popsicle stick on Niall’s tongue (half of the stick was stained red because it was cherry flavoured). His tail swayed back and forth elegantly, obviously amused with the phenomenon of putting a stick in Niall’s mouth. _It’s strange because usually only dogs do that..._

 

                It was clear that Louis enjoyed playing the doctor in the house way too much. “Looks good, Ni!” he beamed (though Niall was sure that Louis had no idea what in the world he was looking at or for, but he didn’t have the heart to tell him).

 

                “Louis,” Liam said, watching the kitten’s caramel brown ears flicker towards him even before his head turned, “Not too close to Niall. Go downstairs. He might get you sick.”

 

                Louis pouted, definitely not wanting to go. He had so much fun playing doctor! Niall sneezed three times though (gross!), and Louis understood that if he didn’t get out of bed with Niall, then he would end up in his fellow feline’s position soon enough.

 

                “One more kiss, Liam?”

 

                “No, Lou.”

 

                “No?”

 

                “No.”

 

                “One more kiss,” Louis decided on anyways, planting a kiss on Niall’s sweaty forehead. He wiggled his bum off the bed and scurried off after one last peek into the room, just to make sure Niall was okay.

 

                Liam shook his head fondly when Louis was gone. “Bit of a rebel now, isn’t he?”

 

                “I like it,” Niall coughed, smiling up at Liam and scooching himself to lay his head on Liam’s lap. He purred as soon as Liam began to comb his fingers through his hair and scratch his scalp.

 

                “Guess he must be learning from someone, hmm?”

 

                Niall smiles prettily, his cheeks pink. “Don’t know what you’re talking about..”

 

                “Oh yeah?” Liam snorts, wiping Niall’s runny nose.

 

                “Mhm,” Niall grins back, sniffling wetly.

 

––––

 

_“Okay Lou.. See that jar up there?”_

 

_“Uh huh..”_

 

_“There’s treats in there.. You’re good at climbing so! Climb on the little rack thingys, then take the jar.”_

 

 _“But- But Liam said.. not allowed to, Ni_ _–”_

 

_“Do you like treats?”_

 

_“Yes..”_

 

_“Then get it, hurry before Li gets out of the washroom!”_

 

_––––_

 

_“Louis.. Any reason why the jar of treats are half empty?” Liam asked, raising a brow._

 

_“Rats,” Louis said simply. Niall told him to tell Liam something about rats.. But he just couldn’t remember._

 

_“Rats..?”_

 

_“Rats.”_

 

_––––_

 

_“And then whenever Liam fills up the bin, I open it and push it.”_

 

_“Why, Ni?”_

 

_“Cause it’s fun!”_

 

_Louis gazes at the turned over garbage bin, contents of unfinished food spilt out, and the kitten tilted his head as he smiled. “Fun!”_

 

_––––_

 

_“Louis. The garbage?” Liam asked, crossing his arms._

 

_Louis looked up at Liam from the colouring book he’d been colouring in. “Wind.”_

 

_“Wind?”_

 

_“Wind.” Louis can’t remember what Niall told him for this time either._

 

_––––_

 

                “Liam..? Ni..? Up yet?”

 

                Louis peeks into the bedroom a couple hours later around lunch time, his head poking in and his mouth ready to complain about how hungry he is. He pauses when he sees Liam curled up with his fellow feline. Niall is covered in the sheets and facing the door, face relaxed but obviously sick. Liam is behind him, his strong arms wrapped around Niall’s middle. Louis blinks at the sight, noticing that Niall’s glass was no longer filled with water. He quietly walks in to grab the cup, walking back downstairs to fill it with water, then back upstairs to place it back onto the bedside table.

 

                “Thank you, Lou,” Liam murmurs tiredly, smiling lazily at the hybrid, who had finished setting the water down as quietly as possible.

 

                Louis flinches, not expecting Liam to speak. He blushes and nods. “Welcome,” he says shyly, looking down at his feet. He may have been quite the rebel lately (thanks to Niall), but sometimes his shyness can’t help but get him.

 

                Louis watches as Liam falls back to sleep easily, blinking at the duo before soon he’s scurrying away and shutting the door quietly. Louis tiptoes back downstairs, deciding he’ll just have water for dinner until the two wake up.

 

                He settles at the dinner table, colouring in his colouring book.

 

                Louis understands that the relationship he has with Liam is completely different from the relationship Niall has with Liam. Niall and Liam were sort of like him and Max, except.. Niall doesn’t get smacked across the face or have his chest kicked when he breaks the rules. A couple days ago, he learned that Niall gets spanked on his bum, and when Louis was told that, Louis tried desperately to convince Niall to leave Liam– reminding him that being hit is not good and saying Niall should take his own advice of “leaving as soon as you get smacked”.

 

                It had been a long complicated process of Niall and Liam explaining to Louis (who had cried hysterically) that there is a big difference between discipline and abuse, and that when Niall ‘makes funny noises’ at night it’s out of pleasure. When Niall had broken the rules, Liam was not drunk and was in the right mind to give him a spanking. He can make decisions with proper seasoning(reasoning). Liam promised him that the ‘punishment’ didn’t make Niall hurt too much, and with that, Louis finally let the hour long conversation go with a worried heart. Louis still, to this day, doesn’t understand Niall’s funny noises at night.

 

                “Pink,” Louis whispers to himself, practicing the word as he points to his pencil crayons. _The colour is like Barbie._

 

                “Yellow.. Ye-llow..” _Like Niall’s hair._

 

                “Red.” _Like the flowers in their garden._

 

                “Green,” Louis says slowly, scrunching his nose. _What a silly word._ “Green,” he says a bit louder. _Green is just like_..

 

                Louis pauses as there’s knocking at the door, silencing himself as he listens. It happens again, louder each time till Louis grows uncomfortable in the seat. He shifts side to side, staring down at the almost finished picture. Louis knocks his knees together, trying to distract himself from the loud knocking. He looks up finally, his head turning to the stairs. _Will Liam come down and check on it?_

 

                Louis jolts and brings his attention back to the noise as the knocks get louder and louder each time, a small grumble coming from behind it. He shuffles off of his chair, his pencil crayons in his hand. It feels like his throat is closed off with something, and his breathing becomes a bit harder. He knows he isn’t supposed to open the door without Liam, but Niall always tells him to take some risks in life. This is Louis’ risk.

 

                Louis winced at the sound of hard knocking, reaching forward and opening the door carefully. There’s an aching creak that accompanies it, blinking with squinted eyes as there’s sunlight, but soon it’s rays are blocked by an extremely tall figure.

 

                The figure is.. Big. Really big. With crazy curly strands on their head, wearing a long black coat– kind of like Liam’s. There’s absolute silence as Louis stares up at the man, blinking his ocean blue eyes as he stares into the curly mans green ones. _Green._

 

                The curly man bends down to Louis’ height, and the kitten shivers. He smells weird.

 

                “Hello there,” Curly Man greets, and Louis winces at the smell of his breath. It smells like.. Like…

 

                Like Max’s.

 

                Just the thought has Louis shaking. He can’t stop. The kittens ears press harshly to his head, his tail dropping between his quivering legs. All of a sudden, he feels so so small. Louis whines loud and clear, his mewls high pitched and upset. He sniffles wetly, his tears gathering in his eyes as he clenches sweatily at his pencil crayons with the hand that wasn’t keeping the door open. He really wants to shut the door, but he feels frozen in time as he keeps his eyes down. He hiccups, letting the tears drip as he smells Curly Man. It’s suffocating— the smell of alcohol.

 

                “I.. Are you oka–” is all the man can get out before Louis is slamming the door shut and scrambling away. Louis races up the stairs, stumbling and tripping as tears well up in his eyes.

 

                “Liam! Niall! Please, help!” Louis screams as the knocking persists, along with some muffled shouting on the other side. “Niall! Niall!”

 

                Louis is frantic as he barges into the room, met with the sight of Niall and Liam scrambling out of sleep, the two of them staring at a scared and shaking Louis. It had been awhile since they’d seen him so shaken up. The last time Louis had been like this, it was when Max had called their home from prison.

 

                “Louis? Louis, what’s wrong?”

 

                “Can’t– I.. Mm!.. Scared.. Gonna..! Gonna hurt me!” Louis squealed, and Niall winces at the pain in his voice, forcing himself to sit up and bring Louis into the bed. Though it seemed like Louis was one step ahead of him and was already scrambling between the couple.

 

                “Who?” Liam asked with wide and sleep stricken eyes, “Who’s gonna hurt you? Is Max here?”

 

                “Green… Monster…”

 

                “Green… monster?” Liam repeated slowly, glancing at Niall who looked just as confused. It was only then that Liam and Niall had noticed the loudening steps and shouts over Louis’ harsh cries.

 

                “Niall? Liam? I’ve been knocking for years. I thought once I came back from Law School I’d get—,” Curly Man (Green Monster) finally spoke loud and clear, leaning himself on the doorframe. “Ah, there you are.” Louis covers his nose, whining and huddling his tiny body under the blankets though peeking out of a small crack.

 

                “Stinky.”

 

                Curly man (still Green Monster) raises a brow. “Stinky? I took a shower,” he murmurs, lifting an arm and sniffing himself.

 

                Niall sniffs the air and hums. Whiskey. “You drank,” he huffs, wagging a finger at Harry, “Remember we said.. If you come around this time, no drinking?” Louis relaxes just a bit when he hears the ease in Niall’s voice when he talks to the Curly Man (stillstill Green Monster). Only a bit though.

 

                Liam groans, “Seriously, Harry?”

 

                Louis’ ear twitches. _Harry.._

 

                “It was one glass.”

 

                Silence.

 

                “Okay _three_. But I’m not a lightweight like you, Liam. I can handle my alcohol.”

 

                “Oh nonono. I’m not a lightweight, Harry, you’re just an alcoholic.”

 

                Behind Niall and Liam, Louis mewls, hidden beneath the sheets. It’s getting hot under here!

 

                There’s silence. “Green monster is gone now?” Louis whispers.

 

                “Did the cat just call me a green monster?”

 

               "Hmp.. Green monster is not gone..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. As always, leave your thoughts below.


	4. Caramel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all know, I haven't updated in FOREVER!!! I was so busy prepping for exams that I had to take a break from cute hybrid Louis and his soon-to-be owner, Harry. You might've also noticed that the title of this fic has changed heheheh. I made this fic title without thinking that anyone was going to read it so I pretty much half-assed it. But now that there has been so much feedback, I properly titled this!!! I'm so excited to get this chapter up, and I'm so excited to hear from you guys again! Thank you for being so patient!!

                While this ‘Harry’ is over, Louis decides to catch up on some much needed sleep. He squirmed past the other three and bolted to his bedroom, seeking comfort in his own familiar scent. That man was so stinky.. Louis’ room isn’t very big, but he doesn’t mind that at all. His bed is low to the ground and bombarded with various fluffy blankets and pillows just the way he likes it, the whole piece fitted into the corner of the room. He’s got a tiny bedside table next to him, where he keeps his lamp and a picture of Liam, Niall and him. The dresser where he keeps all of his clothes is nearby as well: underwear in the bottom, pants in the one above, shirts in the one above – Liam had it all labelled for him, and Louis added stickers. He was very thankful for everything he had, and Louis had only wished that he could show his gratitude more. 

 

                Louis shuts his door quietly, scurrying to his bed and burying himself beneath the cool sheets. He curls himself into a ball beneath his blankets, purring softly and rubbing his ears against his bed before he flutters his eyes closed. It’s quiet now that he’s away from the others, and although it’s very lonely, at least it no longer reeks of alcohol. Louis falls asleep not too long after.

 

\--

 

                “Liam.”

 

                Liam looks over his shoulder to Harry, eyeing him before turning back to the creamy alfredo sauce that slowly boils in his pot. He had been in the kitchen a while after Louis had escaped, cooking up Niall’s, and now Louis’, favourite meal.

 

                “Listen,” Harry grumbled softly when his best friend barely acknowledged him, leaning against the sink counter and rubbing the bridge of his nose, eyes closing as if in thought, “I should have followed what you said about the whole ‘no drinking while I’m over’ policy. I was under a lot of stress when you told me and it just slipped my mind.”

 

                That was genuinely understandable. Law school was no joke, after all. Liam can’t be mad at Harry –  he really can’t.

 

                “I get that, it’s just… A little heads up before you came would have been nice.” Liam sighed, turning his back to the stove and crossing his arms over his chest before speaking again, “he’s never had the best experience with alcohol. Louis, I mean...”

 

                Harry only stared back at Liam, guilt swimming in his stomach now. He didn’t dare pry about Louis or else that feeling would only deepen. “I just wanted it to be a surprise,” he murmured, eyes low, “Sorry.”

 

                Liam shook his head, stepping forward and ruffling Harry’s head of curls. “It’s okay. Louis just needs to hole himself up for a while and calm down. Patience is key with –   ow, that kitten,” he says, grinning when Harry smacks his arm away and jokingly punches his stomach back.

 

                “Will he be in his room the whole day?”

 

                Liam shakes his head, rubbing his stomach in faux pain. “I don’t like to put a time on it. Just stresses him out more.”

 

                Harry only nods seriously, looking towards the stairs that lead to the bedrooms. Hopefully, Louis would come down soon so that he could properly apologize. For now, all Harry could do was wait. “So, how long have you been fostering him?” he asked, watching as Liam turned back to the stove.

 

                “Four months. He’s a gem.”

 

                “That’s a long time..”

 

                “Healing takes time,” Liam says, “For Louis, it will be a while.”

 

                Harry stares hard at a magnetic picture on the fridge, Niall and Louis sitting side by side on what seems to be a beach. Niall is smiling brightly at the camera, holding an awkwardly smiling Louis close to his body. He walks over and grabs the picture, looking at such a youthful but so tired face. Harry thumbs over Louis’ cheek in the picture, frowning slightly. 

 

                “It’s hard trying to find an owner who is willing to go through that whole process of healing with him. Everyone wants a hybrid who is perfect, just like how they’re portrayed in the movies: sexy, cute, loving, constantly happy. Louis doesn’t stand a chance after people read through his file,” Liam says bitterly, shaking his head and pouring in noodles into a seperate boiling pot of water, “I am not asking people to take him in out of pity –  definitely not.. He just needs someone who wants to grow mentally with him.”

 

                “Sounds like he’s been through a lot,” Harry murmurs, sticking the magnetic picture back onto the fridge. 

 

                Liam glances over to Harry, nodding his head. “Too much for such a small kitten,” he sighs.

 

                “Where is his file?”

 

                “In my room. I don’t want him to see it.”

 

                “Can I read it?”

 

                “Only serious, potential owners can read it,” Liam says apologetically, “Sorry. There’s just a whole stigma around him once random people start reading through it.”

 

                Harry stares at Liam in thought before nodding a couple times, “No. I get that. I can kind of guess what he’s been through. I saw his ears, and tail. Patchy, missing a bit of hair. That only happens with burns.”

 

                Liam bites his lip, neither confirming nor denying Harry’s assumptions. “There are cruel people in this world, Harry. Good thing we have lawyers like you to put them behind bars.” Liam sets the heat on low for the sauce, and finishes up the noodles in the still boiling pot.

 

                Harry chuckles slightly, grabbing some bowls and cutlery for the dinner table. “Slow down there, I just finished law school a couple months ago,” he hums, shaking his head fondly as he returns to lean back on the fridge. 

 

                “Enough about Louis. How was it, by the way? The school, the work, the studying.. Sounded intense when you were on the phone with us,” Liam asked.

 

                “It definitely could have been better.. But, I love it. I’ll love it no matter how much stress it puts on me. No matter how much hair I lose. I’m doing this for my dad,” Harry murmurs, a thoughtful look on his face now.

 

                Liam smiles sadly. “I’m sure he’s very proud of you, Harry.”

 

                “I hope so...”

 

                Harry’s father, Robert, had been stabbed while on a night out at a local pub. Harry was only 14.

 

                There were two men, Harry was told, and it was a brutal murder . After several court dates with his family and the suspects, the men were found not guilty, as the stabbing was simply ‘an act of self-defence’. Harry never believed that. His father was a good man –  an amazing lawyer who gave money and clothes to local charities. He may not have been the kindest, but he was fair. To Harry, he was the superhero of their town, yet he had died and never received proper justice. There lawyer was absolute shit and half-assed their case, so Harry was determined to never let that happen to another family ever again. Harry visited his father’s grave quite often, telling him all about school and how much he misses him. 

 

                “‘Scuse me..” Harry was brought out of his dazed look, eyes landing on a squirming hybrid in front of him. 

 

                There Louis was: tiny and looking away from Harry despite speaking to him so softly. He was only wearing shorts, an oversized Beatles shirt (probably Liam’s), and fluffy socks. His patchy ears were pressed to his messy head of caramel strands, while the tip of his tail wiggled behind him cautiously. Those sweet, pink lips were being bitten, his eyelashes fluttering whenever he would glance at Harry then look away. Beautiful.

 

                “I said.. ‘Scuse me,” Louis mumbled with a soft whine in his voice, eyes beginning to glaze with tears while his shaky hands fisted at his shirt, “ _please.._ ”

 

                Harry realized he’s been standing in front of the fridge. He’s speechless at this sleepy and stressed kitten, only giving a tiny stiff nod before he’s shuffling away. Harry steps a bit away and lets the kitten rummage through the fridge before pulling out a yoghurt tube, ripping it open by the tab.

 

                “May I have one, Louis?” Harry finds himself asking.

 

                Louis looks back at him with wide eyes, feet turned inward as he’s sucking on the tube. 

 

                The hybrid whines softly in his throat as if unsure, biting on the tube to keep it between his lips before he’s searching through the fridge for another tube. Louis brings back strawberry and blueberry flavours. The kitten is looking at him expectantly, and Harry’s about to tell the sweet little thing that he only needs one but Louis has this glint in his eyes that says: “choose”. Harry sees that Louis had gotten strawberry, so naturally, Harry chooses strawberry too.

 

                Louis is putting away the blueberry tube when his left ear stands to full attention. Harry notices that ear has the most scarring. It isn’t long until he sees Niall shuffling down the stairs.

 

                “I smell pasta!” Niall croaks out with a lazy smile, letting out a wet sniffle to which Harry cringes at deeply.

 

                “Ni,” Louis whimpers softly when Niall is in sight, padding over to his fellow hybrid and nuzzling into his neck desperately. Harry can tell that Louis’ talking about him into Niall’s neck discreetly because Harry catches Niall looking towards him every so often. The blonde kitten only waves and smiles at Harry as if to brush it off.

  
                

\---

  
  


                Dinner goes by smoothly, and amusement grows in Harry’s chest as Louis slurps up the slippery and creamy noodles with eagerness. They had ended up eating in the living room instead of the dining room, so that they (mostly Louis) could relax with a movie. Now, the four of them were seated on the couches with their bowls of alfredo in their lap, a disney movie playing quietly on the flat screen TV. Harry, Niall and Liam are on one couch, and Louis was on another leather chair that had a couple scratches in it. Niall had pretty much forced Harry to sit on the end of the couch closest to Louis, insisting quietly that it’ll help Louis get used to his natural scent. Harry could tell that chair Louis was on was the caramel kittens designated chair. Louis’ cheeks are full of pasta, and Harry makes sure to look away every so often so that he doesn’t stare too long. Earlier on, Liam had told him that Louis hates when people stare.

 

                They chat mostly about Harry’s career, and how excited he is to work at the same firm as his father. Although Louis doesn’t show it, he’s listening in close but keeps his eyes on the movie. There are some words Louis doesn’t understand in their conversation, but it’s okay because he’ll ask Niall about it later.

 

                “Yummy,” Louis says shyly, looking up with a faltering gaze and gesturing to his pasta, and Liam hasn’t seen him this shy in a couple weeks.

 

                “Thank you, Louis. I know it’s yours and Niall’s favourites, and you’ve both had a rough day, hm?” Liam asks, reaching for Niall’s hand and running his thumb over the hybrids soft knuckles. Louis watches the gesture, gnawing on the inside of his lip. 

 

                “Mm..”

 

                Harry watches the caramel kitten scrape the remaining sauce on the sides of his bowl with his fork and lick away at it. He’s got it all over his lips and darts his tongue out to lap away at it. Not all of it is gone, but Niall stretches over Harry with a napkin to wipe any left on his best friend. Louis glances at Harry, then back to his plate. He blushes the colour coral bashfully. Beautiful.

 

                As the movie goes on, Louis places his plate on the coffee table and curls up with a tattered white blanket. Harry was pretty sure that was once Niall’s.

 

                The room is dark, the only light source from the kitchen and the TV, so Harry uses it to gaze properly at Louis. He feels like that’s all he’s done all day. The kitten’s wrapped the blanket around his back, covering his ears which made a prominent shape beneath the blanket. He’s got his knees curled up to his chest, fidgeting every so often. Such a small body. The caramel kitten has his tail in his hands, nibbling quietly on the tip of it. It’s patchy, just like his ears. His eyes, even in the dark, glimmer with a rare innocence, such a lovely soul brought in a cruel world. Harry can see pain in Louis’ eyes, a type of tiredness that only comes with trauma. Anger fills his heart, and he wonders how someone could look Louis in the eye and damage a soul so pure. 

 

                Harry needs a drink.

 

                “Please stop staring,” a wet cry emits from such pretty lips, and now it’s Harry’s turn to blush softly. Louis caught him.

 

                Before Liam could scold him, Harry is already whispering a soft, “Sorry.”

 

                Louis’ soft whimpers are heartbreaking, but they quiet gradually as Harry whispers again, “I’m sorry.”

 

                Harry’s eyes stare unashamedly into Louis’ as he says it again, “I’m so sorry.” The apology doesn’t even sound like it’s for staring anymore. No –  Harry’s apologizing for the drunk bastards like him.

 

                Louis stares back with wet eyes, then offers Harry part of his blanket, much to Liam and Niall’s surprise.

  
  


\---

  
  


                When Harry slips into his apartment door, he shrugs his coat off and tosses it onto the floor. He rolls and stretches his back muscles and makes a journey straight to his alcohol cabinet, scrolling through his phone as he pulls out a long bottle then pours himself a casual drink. Just a bit of vodka to put him to bed properly. He goes through a couple shots, just enough to count on his hands, before deciding that’s enough and dragging himself to his bathroom. 

 

                “God.. Just one night, Harry.. One night without a drink, it’s that simple,” Harry groans as he looks at himself in the mirror, clenching his jaw and shaking his head in shame.

 

                He brushes his teeth then washes his face, stripping himself down on his way to his bedroom. Harry slumps down onto his bed, warmth running over his body from the rush of the alcohol in his blood. His phone lights up from the floor where it fell out of his pants pocket. He knows it’s Liam. He ignores the texts from Liam that repeatedly flood his phone, probably full of explanations and apologies –  maybe even a few compromises.

  
                Harry doesn’t want to answer. He’s too pissed that Liam didn’t let him adopt Louis– that sweet caramel kitten.                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm.. Would you have done the same thing as Liam?  
> Do you guys think he made the right choice?
> 
> Comment any feedback/thoughts below! You guys know I love hearing from every one of you. x


End file.
